


A bag full of trouble

by Rainfalls



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, M/M, Multi, There is no tag for OT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfalls/pseuds/Rainfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a mix up with bags and it leads to an interesting scenario for Jeremy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was so tired. Jeremy could finally go home after a long day of work. He lugged his bag onto the bus, bus 20. The hum of the bus motor constant in the background, he blinked slowly trying not to sleep. The world seem to fade away from him as it slowly went to black.

‘Last stop, Del Perro B-‘

Shit. Thank god he just woke up. Good thing last bus stop was relatively close to his house and the stop where he was supposed to get off at. He hopped of the bus greeting the bus driver a good night on his way out. It was dark out with only lamps on the sidewalk to illuminate the way. Suddenly, a man appeared dashing out from a corner and slammed into Jeremy. Jeremy immediately fell onto the ground, his bag dropped of his shoulder and onto the floor. 

‘Sorry.’ the guy growled, picking up his bags and continued to run.

Jeremy sighed and picked himself of the ground. Jerk, but he was used to people in this city by now. At least he could always look forward to the comfort of his home. When he reached home he dumped his bag to a corner and slumped onto his couch. He was going to cook dinner, later. He just wanted to relax a while before eating. He switched on his TV and turned to the news. He didn’t really want to cook anything difficult especially since he was let of late today. He had leftover chicken so maybe he could make a sandwich. A sandwich with cheese, lettuce and he could pan-fry it with butter. He was starting to feel hungry so he stood up and prepped his pan.

‘There has been another heist by the Fake AH Crew involving another gang, the KKangpae. Police officers at th-‘The news report was muffled by the loud police siren from a police car driving by. 

‘Chicken sandwich, oh so beautiful, with cheese you’ll be perfect~’ Jeremy sang and danced over the stove, getting the perfect brown coloring on his bread.

-

‘What do you mean you lost your computer? It has all our information in it, they could track us down, Gavin!’ Michael screamed at Gavin.  
‘We were done with the Fleeca job so I decided to get on my bike before anyone came to my hideout! I crashed into a guy who had the same backpack, I didn’t know!’ Gavin squeaked.

‘God damn it Gavin.’ Geoff faced palmed. ‘At least we can track down the computer.’

‘I’ll get the car.’ Jack groaned.

‘I’ll get the murder weapons!’ Ryan jumped up, grinning.

‘We are not killing him Ryan. We are just kidnapping.’ Ray snorted like this was a normal conversation for them.

‘Aw, what if he was feisty?’

‘Then it’s a maybe.’ Geoff replied. ‘Alright boys, time to find the bag. Whoever finds it first gets a free pizza!’

‘Out of my way boys, the pizza is calling me!’ Jack dashed out. Jack is over competitive.

Realizing that Jack got a head start, everyone dashed out after him. A free meal is free after all, it doesn’t matter that they can earn enough money in a day to feed them for months. Except Ray didn’t run out of the room, he strolled casually to Lindsay’s desk.

‘Why aren’t you going on a goose chase?’ Lindsay asked with an eyebrow raised. Ray then placed the bag on her table. Lindsay looked at the bag in confusion.   
‘They forgot to check his bag.’

Ray then dug through the bag to find a tag on the bag which said, ‘If found, please call this number.’ Ray couldn’t help but smile at such an adorable note, only children put such notes on their bags. He then took out his phone and searched where the number was located at.

‘Tell them that I found the place.’

Lindsay messaged them:

‘Hey losers, Ray won. Check the bag next time.’ She could hear a loud ‘damn it’ in the distance which was probably Michael. Slowly one by one they all returned back to the room. Ray always wins.

‘So 1115 Blvd. Del Perro, Apt. 18?’

‘Let’s do this motherfuckers!’ 

-

This sandwich is amazing, Jeremy continued to eat his dinner, not know what was going to happen to him.


	2. Chapter 2

What? Why was it so dark? Did he fall asleep? More importantly did he clean his dishes and when did he off the lights? Right, he ate a sandwich, he should make it more often it tasted great. Jeremy tried to get up but realized he was tied to a chair. Jeremy squinted, trying to find a way out. He then heard someone talking outside the door.

‘At least he was asleep.’ Huh, he was kidnapped. Well it was going to happen someday, especially since he lives in Los Santos. Better than being dead.

The door clicked open revealing an ominous skull face. That looks oddly familiar, who wears a skull mask? Oh, the Fake AH Crew. Why would they kidnap him? Jeremy thought they only did things to get money and gang stuff.

‘Poor, innocent Jeremy Dooley.’ A smooth, deep voice muttered from the skull mask as he approached Jeremy. ‘A civilian that sadly got a hold of important information. Did you look at it?’

Ryan cupped his face, expecting a reply. Jeremy never saw any important information about the Fake AH Crew. He shook his head, unable to voice a reply. Ryan let go of his face and gave him a light little slap.

‘Oh we know, Gavin checked. Sadly, you can’t leave anymore since we had to kidnap you.’ The skull snapped around, seeming like he was scolding someone outside the room. ‘But don’t worry we will take care of you. You will have a better house then the one you had before. You can work with us since you are good with computers.’   
How did they know he was good with computers? Who was he kidding, they probably had information on everyone. His trail of thought was interrupted by the skull or, better known as the Vagabond.

‘Just know, if you betray us we will kill you.’ The Vagabond whispered in his ear menacingly. Then the door opened again by a much more familiar face.  
‘It’s not my fault! Anyway, sorry for leaving you with this idiot. So do you want to join us? You can leave but we would have to give you a concussion to do it. We were going to kill you if you weren’t so adorable. We would feel bad kicking a puppy while it was down, unlike him.’ The man pointed at the skull. The man, Geoff Ramsey smiled at him, looking very relaxed.

Feeling more at ease, Jeremy responded to him. ‘Um, sure. I have nothing to lose.’

‘Atta boy! Come with me and I’ll introduce you to the crew!’ Geoff untied Jeremy and helped him up.

They were much welcoming than he expected. Most likely because he was of no threat to them and he didn’t touch their information. He wondered what the information was about. But this life would most likely be easier than his old life. Nobody would miss him, as he knew nobody.

-

‘Little J, have you found the password to unlocked Jack’s door?’ Jack went to jail to kill someone, so he walked right into jail insisting arrest, since most people don’t know that Jack is in the Fake AH Crew Jack did not need to be in solitary confinement. Unlike other people, the whole group, except Jeremy whom they refused to send out due to being so short and would be easy pickings.

‘Yeah, Mogar it’ll be open as soon as you get to the door.’ Jeremy grinned. He was working in the background this time as this was a big job and they needed to be as efficient as possible.

‘I’m in position.’ Ray informed them.

In minutes explosions erupted and guards were scrambling to detain them. Ray easily sniping anyone who came close. With Ryan doing whatever he was doing, Geoff and Michael massacring on the ground. It was simple to say that they got this in the bag.

‘The space is clear.’ Geoff said, alerting Gavin to pick them up. Gavin flew in with loud music blasting from the chopper. Jeremy shut down his computer and picked up his machine gun, ready to back up Gavin on the chopper. Everyone rushed in as soon as they reached the landing area. They ruled. They have the whole of Los Santos under their feet. What’s even better is that they just got Jack out of jail. No one could catch them, they all felt a rush of adrenaline through them. Once they reached base safely they all congratulated each other.

‘Nice job guys!’ Ryan grinned as he took of his mask to get a drink.

‘We should celebrate! One day of prison food is disgusting, so let’s have a barbecue!’ Jack exclaimed. They all nodded in agreement. Soon they had a barbecue set up and Geoff put on his apron which says ‘caution, hot cooking man’. They all gathered around and ate cheese burgers as they celebrated another victory.

‘I found something while I was in prison Jeremy, I thought you might like it.’ Jeremy looked up in confusion. What could have Jack possibly found.  
‘What is it?’

Jack then placed a necklace on the table. Jeremy looked down to see four solid blocks of gold and one black block below it. The tower of pimps! Everyone in the Fake AH Crew had a tower of pimps, a symbolism of being part of the crew. 

‘Welcome to the crew Jeremy!’ Ray patted his back. They had a great group hug with Jeremy in the middle. Jeremy couldn’t suppress his smile. 

He had a new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may have been hungry while I wrote this, I mentioned so much food.


End file.
